I Didnt Choose This
by 0000000000
Summary: Not very good at summaries; Alice/Bella; first fanfic
1. Alice, How Could You!

I Didn't Choose This

An Alice/Bella Fanfic

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. **

(This is my first fanfiction)

Chapter 1: "Alice, how could you?!"

Alice payed absolutely no attention to her brothers and sisters as she stared all the way across the cafeteria at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Looking over at Jasper, Alice saw that he was staring out the window and sitting as far from Alice as possible. Alice ran her hand through her short spiky hair and sighed. Alice loved Jasper, but not in the same way as Bella. The weak human who would never belong to her. She had only just met the girl two days ago when Edward had brought her over to their house, so why was she feeling like this? No matter how much she tried to lie to herself, she couldn't escape from the fact that she was in love with her brother's girlfriend. Suddenly she remembered Edward. She turned to look at him. He was glaring at her, his hands gripping the table and she could see the pain in his eyes. Emmett noticed Edward glaring at Alice.

" Woah, Edward are you okay? What's up?"

Edward stood up and left the table, knocking over his chair and heading toward the cafeteria door, which led outside. Alice stood up and started after him. She could hear Rosalie in the background, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Once outside and safely out of the view of the cafeteria, Edward turned on Alice.

"Alice, how could you?! You know how much I love her! "

Alice looked him straight in his topaz eyes, her anger growing with every second and her voice rising until she was practically yelling at him.

"Do you think this is easy for me, Edward?! Loving your girlfriend when Im married to a vampire who can sense my feelings and who knows I don't love him anymore? I know how much you love her Edward, but I didn't choose this, okay? I can't control what I feel for her!"

Edward looked at the ground. He didn't expect her anger to be greater than his.

"Alice, I…"

Alice turned away.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm out of here."

Edward watched as Alice took off and disappeared into the forest. Edward sighed. He went back to the cafeteria and sat down again, feeling dozens of eyes on him. Jasper looked confused.

"Edward, where's Alice?

**Note: Sorry about the length guys, but thanks for reading anyway. Review and tell me what your opinion. Any kind of review, including flames, will be appreciated.**


	2. I Will Always Love You

**Note: Well, the second chapter is up faster than I expected due to the fact that I was bored. :D **

**Oh, and ignore the divider line in the middle of the story; something was wrong and I couldn't remove it. **

Chapter 2: "I Will Always Love You"

When Edward didn't answer and just stared off into space, Jasper repeated his question.

"Edward, answer me. Where's Alice?"

Edward once again remained quiet. Jasper hesitated, and then stood up.

"Fine. I'm going to go look for her. See you guys later."

Rosalie glanced at Emmett and he shrugged. Jasper exited the cafeteria and took off as soon as he was out of view. He was headed for their mansion.

Jasper arrived minutes later. He opened the front door and looked around. He saw Esme, sitting on the couch in the living room. He walked over to her.

"Esme, did Alice come by here by any chance?"

Esme looked confused.

"Um yes, she's upstairs, but why….?"

At that moment Carlisle entered the room, and his gaze shifted from Esme to Jasper."

"Jasper, what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

Jasper didn't answer and ran up to Alice's room. He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, her head in her hands.

"Alice."

Alice looked up and saw him standing at the doorway, his eyes melting into a very light topaz color. What was he doing here?

Jasper came over to her and put his arms around her.

"Alice, what happened? Are you okay?"

Alice pulled away from him and met his eyes.

"No Jasper, everything is wrong. I love Bella, Jasper. I wish I could love you, and not my brother's girlfriend, but I can't. Right now, I can only see you as a friend Jasper, and I'm sorry."

Her words stung him, but he knew it wasn't her fault. He sighed and took her hand.

" Alice. I want you to know no matter what I will always love you. I'm happy with whatever you decide, whether your destiny is with me or with Bella. Remember that."

Alice suddenly felt an immense gratitude toward Jasper, not only because he understood, but because she knew right then he would always be there for her. She hugged him briefly, then stood up.

"Thank you, Jasper. "

Jasper nodded and went over to the door.

" So are you really leaving?"

Alice picked up her bag and walked over to the window, sitting on the edge.

"I have to. I'll come back one day; I promise. Say goodbye to everyone for me. Just…don't let Bella know I'm gone, okay?"

Jasper smiled, something he did very rarely those days, and watched her leave. Taking one last glance around the room, he headed downstairs.

**Well, that was it. Again, any reviews and flames will be awesome. Once again, I know the size of the chapter is small, but Im getting writer's block. **


End file.
